Mion's Diary
by devourfanfiction
Summary: Hi guys, Hermione meets a new girl on the Hogwarts Express and they immediately hit off. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


_I_ _can't believe_ _that there's only two more days until we break up. It'll be really sad because I enjoyed staying at Hogwarts_ _and I especially loved the lessons. But it'll be fun because Physalis_ _is staying over for the whole summer! How cool is that? Right now she's joking with the boys by the fire and she looks relaxed and happy. And cool. I'm proud_ _to say that I'm her best friend. I know it sounds weird but I've never wrote how we became friends. Or anything_ _about her. Well, this is how it started._

 _Everyone wanted to be best friends with Physalis_ _Highton._

 _On 1st September, once I got onto Platform 9 and 3/4, I couldn't lift my trunk onto the train. Suddenly a girl came out of the blue with her trunk and a beautiful black owl and asked if I needed any help. I said that I did and she went onto the train and helped me lift my trunk on there. In return I helped her._

 _" Thanks. I'm Physalis_ _by the way. Physalis_ _Highton. "_

 _" I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."_

 _" Shall we find a compartment to sit down in?" she asked._

 _" Sure," I replied._

 _We found a compartment to ourselves and sat down._

 _" Nice owl," I said. I didn't want her to think that I was boring and go off with someone else because she looked like a really kind person. I wanted to be her best friend._

 _" Thanks, her name's Ebony."_

 _" That's a pretty name."_

 _" That's where I got the name from actually," she confessed._

 _We sat talking until a plump witch came._

 _" Anything from the trolley my dears?"_

 _" Could I have two pumpkin pasties, two chocolate frogs and a packet of Bertie Botts_ _Every-Flavour_ _Beans please?" Physalis_ _asked politely._

 _" Of course," said the woman. When she was getting the food, she accidently knocked some things of the trolley. I think Physalis_ _felt sorry for the woman because she bent down and picked up the dropped food._

 _" Here you are," she said kindly._

 _" Thank you dear."_

 _She left and we were able to talk again._

 _I shrugged my shoulders. She offered me a pastie_ _and a chocolate frog._

 _" It's what friends do. Friends are the reason you don't have food," she joked. I just stared at her. Friend. She called me her 'friend'. So I took a pastie_ _and frog._

 _" These aren't real frogs are they?" I asked nervously._

 _" No. It's just an enchantment. Oh, you get a card to."_

 _Suddenly, a girl came in followed by three other girls. She was big and had a steely look in her eye._

 _" So, Physalis_ _Highton_ _has finally_ _come to Hogwarts," said the big girl. " I'm Jasmine Lunt. This is Alethea, Lizzie and Pansy." pointing to the other three._

 _" Who are you?" Jasmine asked me._

 _" Hermione Granger," I said, eyeing the others. They all looked like they had troll blood in them._

 _" Well, what I came to say was, choose your friends wisely. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort," she glared at me " I can help you there." Jasmine held her hand out to Physalis. I thought that Physalis_ _would rather be friends with Jasmine than me so I stared at the floor glumly._

 _" I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."_

 _I stared at Physalis. I thought she'd be friends with Jasmine but she'd rather be friends with me. I felt so grateful that Physalis_ _wanted to be my friend. Jasmine looked ready to kill. Her face wasn't red but a pink tinge appeared._

 _" One day you'll look back and wish that you became my friend." Jasmine said._

 _Then she left. The door of the compartment opened again and a boy came in._

 _" Sorry to disturb you but have you seen a toad. I've lost him. I'm Neville by the way."_

 _" I'm sorry. We haven't seen a toad Neville. Do you want help looking?" Physalis_ _said. " Hermione and I will go this way, you go the other. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Physalis_ _Highton." She extended her hand and he shook it._

 _"_ _Wait, let's put our robes on," Physalis_ _said suddenly, making me jump out of my skin._

 _So we went down the train asking but no-one seemed bothered or they never saw it. When we got to one compartment though, two boys (one with red hair and a long nose and the other with black hair and glasses) were practicing_ _magic. The red-headed one was doing the spell. When Physalis_ _and I entered they stopped when I said:_

 _" Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."_

 _" No, we haven't seen it," the red head boy answered._

 _" Oh, are you doing magic, let's see then," Physalis_ _said, looking over my shoulder._

 _Physalis_ _rolled her eyes at me and shrugged her shoulders. We sat down. they both seemed a little surprised_ _at this. I wondered why because if they were doing magic, we weren't going to stand outside for ages. Where we? Typical boys._

 _" Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

 _He waved his wand but nothing happened. Definitely typical!_

 _" Are you sure that's a real spell, well, it's not very good is it? You see, I've tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example " - I was sitting in front of the black head boy, the one with glasses, so I said -_

 _" Ocules_ _repairo." The glasses repaired._

 _" Holy cricked, you're Harry Potter!" Physalis_ _cried. " I'm Physalis_ _Highton"_

 _" I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" I said turning to Ron._

 _" Er, Ron Weasley," Ron said._

 _" Pleasure," I said , eyeing him._

 _" You two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon," Physalis_ _said._

 _Physalis_ _left the compartment before me and I was about to follow suit. But before I left, I faced Ron and said -_

 _" You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." Then I left after Physalis._

 _When we got back to our compartment a voice_ _rang out through the train saying -_

 _" We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train but take your pets with you. The luggage_ _will be taken separately."_

 _Physalis_ _and I squealed._

 _" This is so exciting. I still can't believe that I'm here!" I cried._

 _" I've got the shivers I'm that nervous - even though my dad's a wizard," Physalis_ _said._

 _" What about you're mum?" I asked._

 _"She's dead," Physalis_ _said simply._

 _" I'm so sorry," I whispered._

 _" Yeah, well, it's okay. You don't need to be. I never knew her that well myself; it's fine. She died when I was three. Honestly, don't apologize."_

 _She went quiet after that and didn't face me,_ _soI_ _knew better than to talk._

 _When we got off the train at last, a giant of a man called Hagrid came to meet us._

 _" Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here. I'm Hagrid." Hagrid said._

 _" C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer_ _step now! Firs' years follow me!"_

 _Slipping and stumbling (apart from Physalis), we followed Hagrid. It was so dark on either side of us I thought that there was thick trees._

 _" Yeh'll_ _get yer_ _firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, " jus' over this bend here."_

 _There was a loud intake of "Oooooh" all around us. I found myself breathing it._

 _Perched on top of a high mountain, the windows sparkling invitingly, was the massive castle I dreamed about since I received_ _the letter._

 _" No more'n_ _four to a boat." he said, pointing at a fleet of little boats._

 _We followed Harry and Ron into a boat._

 _" Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!" Hagrid ordered._

 _And then the boats moved forwards across the lake, which was as smooth as glass until we moved; rippling it._

 _We crossed the lake with no problem because Hagrid found Neville's toad._

 _Then we clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles at the end of the lake and walked up the stone steps.._

 _"Everyone here?" he asked._

 _He raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the door three times._


End file.
